Wedding Bells
by tickle me pinkk
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged. With the wedding drawing closer, Alice recommends a wedding planner duo; and soon, Bella is in too deep with a man she can't exactly have. Sometimes what you want and what you need are exactly the same thing. AH, Jasper/Bella


**I did post this story before, but I'm reposting it in Bellas POV, :) ENJOY. If you favorited and alerted laast time, please do so again. Tell me what you think of the POV change in a review!**

**Hey guys :) so this is my first fanfiction *happy dance*. Basically the premises of the story isssss; bella is getting married to edward. bella, being bella, has no clue how to plan a wedding, so her best friend alice recommends an event planning company thats run by a brother sister duo - jasper and rosalie! hilarity ensues, lots of laughs, love and tears as the characters fall in and out of love. It will eventually be a Bella/Jasper story! **

**I've also taken the creative liberty of messing up the couples :) YAY! so most or all characters will have a partner by the end, but just not who you expect them to be with. OHOHOH, this is an all human story, at its sorta kinda AU and OOC, but its fun, I promise! I am looking for a BETA, so if you're up for it, I'd appericiate it! PLEASE PM MEEE!**

**The songs for this chapter arrrrrre; Sway - Micheal Buble, and Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding!**

**So, yeah, thats all for this ridiculous author note!**

**Disclaimer: oh, not mine. durr.**

* * *

**Saturday, July 31st, 2010**

I teetered into the sun lit room on platform heels, precariously balancing a stack of summer cardigans in my hands. I could barely see above the multi-colored pile and if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew my way around this particular room better then I knew my way around the back of my own hand, every single one of these sweaters would have toppled to the floor. I put them down gently on an ebony counter, sighing lightly at the relieved weight and took a look around the familiar area.

It was a spacious room, the front of it covered in interlacing windows, some stained glass, some not, casting a fresh glow across the racks of clothing that lined the adjacent and opposite walls. Dark, black counters filled the empty space, even more articles of clothing arranged neatly on the shiny surfaces. Free hanging shelves were littered across the room, carrying the feather light weight of delicate perfumes, cosmetics and shoes. The walls were painted a deep blue, accented with a shining white and zen shady greens; an earthy feeling was embossed in the space and I smiled, just like I did every time, at the mere sight of the two words etched onto the very back wall in scrawling script.

_La Push._

A place synonymous with the words pride and joy in my mind, like my own little piece of paradise. This was my life; my blood, sweat and tears objectified and personified into the four solid walls of the La Push clothing store down here in trendy Beverly Hills. I had toiled and struggled for four years to earn my spot on the acclaimed Rodeo Drive and I still shivered knowing that my tiny, mega hit store sat nestled in between two of the biggest power houses of the fashion industry.

Quick, heavy steps broke me out of my reverie and soon the quiet peace of my solidarity was disturbed. Angela waddled in, maneuvering to avoid hitting the low lying counters with her protruding stomach.

"Are those the last of the summer collection cardigans?" she asked; breathe rushing out of her in a huff. I held in the urge to grin at the sheer absurdity that was my seven month very pregnant friend.

"Yup, last ones, I just finished emptying out the back store room. How you feeling, Ang?"

I watched as Angela leaned on the nearest empty surface and moaned. "I feel like shit, Bells. My back hurts, my feet look like sausages and, oh my God, I have to pee every God damn minute. I swear, don't ever let anyone convince you to have a child!" she wailed dramatically, all the while placing a hand affectionately on her belly.

"Two more months!" I reminded her cheerfully as I began to sort out the sweaters I had very nearly dropped. The cashmere was soft against my skin and I could barely tear myself away from them when my phone buzzed with an incoming text. The ring tone blared out of the tiny phone speakers and the room was filled with the airy, bubbly styles of Ellie Goulding. I knew it was Alice who had messaged and I had to fight a giggle from escaping my throat

** Free for lunch?**

I put down the phone without answering and quickly finished folding the last of the sweaters, placing them in their proper spot to be displayed. Then, I ventured into the back of the store where Angela was seated behind a desk, an ever present carton of cookies half devoured in her pudgy hands.

"Hey, Ang, let's close up early today, alright? It's a slow day and most people won't come out in this heat anyways," I reasoned, crossing my arms casually and observing Angela bite into another cookie.

"Alice texted? That ring tone is a dead give away."

I felt my cheeks flare bright pink and I nodded meekly in response. I was eager to finish up the work day so I could go spend some time with Alice. Despite the fact that I owned the store, it felt like Angela was the glue that held it together. She kept things organized, recording inventory, emailing valued customers, taking care of odds and ends around the store; I sincerely believed that hiring her may have been one of the best decisions I had made. I didn't even want to think about what would happen when she left for maternity leave, and I halted considered just letting her bring the baby into work, but I doubted that the baby nor the regular Beverly Hills crowd would appreciate that very much.

"Yeah, she did, but regardless of the fact, it's still a slow day. So, do me a favor and lock up, okay? Then you can leave."

"Sure thing, boss," replied Angela. She hefted herself out of the chair and groaned, reaching back to stretch out her muscles, tiny cracks echoed across the room and the pregnant woman sighed contently. I cringed at the noise.

"Remind me never to get knocked up by some total stranger," I called with a laugh as I exited the back room. Angela snorted loudly, trudging and shuffling her way into the main room

"You mean Ben? My fiancé?" corrected the bespectacled brunette with a smirk. "Whatever, Bella, soon you'll be married and itching to start a family! Edward seems like quite the family man."

And on that happy note, Angela waddled off through the back door, leaving me to close shop by myself, nothing but the clothes and my own swirling thoughts to keep me company. I walked around the front counter, booting up the computer from it's hibernating state, my heels making a comforting blacking noise on the tile. I counted the last of the cash and closed up all the accounts before finally shutting down the system for the day. I reached over to grab my Blackberry and typed a quick response to Alice, telling her to meet at our usual spot for lunch.

After collecting my belongings, I locked the front door of the shop and drew the black velvet curtains to cover up the store front window. The room was instantly bathed in a muted, haunting glow and I basically rushed to exit through the back door; I still had a crushing fear of the dark.

I hopped into my yellow Audi Convertible and revved the engine, clutching the gear shift in my right hand. Just as I turned the steering wheel to pull out of my parked position, a ray of sunlight caused the engagement ring in my left hand to sparkle brightly. It was a beautiful ring, albeit a bit flashy for my taste in jewelry.; there was one large clear diamond, flanked on both sides by tiny purple stones set lightly on a platinum band. Simply thinking about the man who gave it to me sent a pleasant rush throughout my body.

Edward Cullen, the man of my dreams, living breathing proof that the perfection of a Greek god could grace us _mere_ mortals. Although, I made sure not to tell him that in those exact words.

He proposed to me about a month ago, in the restaurant where he took me for our first date. It was a bit predictable, but romantic none the less, so it didn't stop me from all but screaming _yes_ to him. I had been elated, drunk on his love because of the way he looked at me with his smoldering, deep set green eyes. he drove me crazy when he dropped gracefully to one knee and pulled out the blue Tiffany's box, asking me in front of the whole restaurant to be his wife and the love of his life for the rest of our lives. He provided security and warmth and he made me feel good about myself, so you could imagine my anticipation when he kissed me that night, the sensations going straight to the pit of my stomach.

If there was one thing that could be said about my fiancé, it's that he is very old fashioned. never once in the year that we dated did we go beyond making out. He never touched me, never once losing control, always the perfect example of restraint, and God, did it make me go insane. I loved him, though, so I put up with it for his benefit, never bringing it up, always letting him take the lead and set the boundaries. I didn't want to appear to forward or seem like I was throwing myself at him. I didn't want him to think I was desperate or hormonal like some silly teenage girl.

We made love for the first time on the night he proposed.

He drove us home, one hand holding mine, gently caressing the diamond ring on my finger. He kissed me, harder then he ever had before, touching and grazing my body lightly as if he was scared of breaking me. when he finally did enter me, I felt... hollow, like his heart wasn't in it, but I rode it out anyways, determined to make the best of things. I just wanted it to be special; sure I wasn't some sacred virgin, but that didn't mean I didn't crave a little romance. still, that night left something to be desired.

Alice assured me it was because of our lack of experience and that "uncharted territory" usually lead to clumsiness and fumbling. She promised me that it would be better the second time and despite the fact that she was my best friend, I turned bright red at her advice. I was pathetic, just the thought of Edward sent my mind reeling and all I wanted was for some excitement to be present the next time we had sex. I would try again tonight, I decided, my body immediately heating up, again sending me into a fit of embarrassment-induced blushing.

I really needed to stop doing that.

Before long, I had pulled up in front of Brighton Coffee Shop, a little known café off the beaten path that served killer lattes and sandwiches. I parked my car and stretched out my long legs, admiring the way they looked in the black pumps, and then began the short walk to our usual outdoor table. I paused for a minute, choosing to text Edward a flirty little message.

** Miss you, cant wait for tonight xoxo.**

I really hoped that my blatant attempts at seducing him would work, otherwise, I might just explode due to sexual frustration. I could just imagine the obituary now...

I saw Alice sitting at under a giant red umbrella clad in a flowery sundress she had purchased at my store. She waved frantically when she saw me walking towards her and I couldn't help but smile at her childish antics. She scooting over to make room for me, placing a small hand on my arm as I sat beside her. Alice was a tiny thing, even smaller then me. She had a pixies body and the grace of a ballerina but the crude mouth of a sailor. You could often find her wandering Rodeo Drive or teaching toddler dance classes at the local dance studio. Both she and I had moved to Beverly Hills our first year of college, eager to get out of the small, rainy town of Forks. we used to share an apartment, before I moved in with Edward, now the quirky complex was my home away from home; somewhere where I could be completely myself. Alice knew me better then anyone and she really was the sister I never had.

"Hey, baby! How was work?" said Alice, reaching over to kiss me on both cheeks, a new gesture she had taken into practice.

"Slow day, no one seemed to want to walk around in the heat. I sent Angela home early, poor girl, she looks about ready to pop," I told her with an affectionate chuckle; Alice loved hearing about Angela and the baby.

"I know, right? Maybe Ben will give her a foot massage when she gets home, either that, or get her off," Alice replied nonchalantly, sipping her iced tea slowly. I cocked an eyebrow in my friend's direction and made a swipe at her glass of iced tea. In Alice's world, everything could be solved with an orgasm.

"What!" the ballerina protested. "You know it's true, it's a scientific fact. Orgasms release healthy hormones into the body."

"Sure thing, flag down the waiter, will you?"

Alice quickly ordered the usual platter of pastries and drinks turning to face me again, her dark eyes wide and not so innocent. "Don't even lie, Bells, you totally loved the feeling you had after sex, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes and blushed, wishing Alice would just drop the subject. Even if she was my best friend, I wanted to strangle her every time she brought up my lack luster sex life. thankfully, the platter arrived, distracting Alice for a while. she flirted with the blond waiter, thanking him profusely for the food, as if he was the one who made it. I busied myself with the sweets, content to watch Alice work her magic on the poor, unsuspecting man; he was a goner, she had him hook, line and _sinker_.

I watched her do this countless times, never once being able to pick it up myself. the way she smiled so easily, batting her eyelashes, tousling her pixie hair. she could bring a man to his knees simply by laughing her tinkling laugh. I was pretty sure that women all over L.A. would pay good money for skills like hers.

"Bells? Anyone home?" she asked, waving her hand in frog of my face.

"Yeah, I'm here, Alice, I guess I zoned out. I just don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, trailing off hotly, taking an overly large bite of my chocolate croissant.

"I'm your best friend, babe, you know you can tell me," Alice assured, a puppy dog look slicked onto her face.

And I broke. Apparently her skills work on women too.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, our first time wasn't what I was expecting."

"I know that, but it was still fun, right?" question Alice, taking a dainty bite out of a crème tart. She licked the filling off her thin fingers and winked devilishly at the waiter, Louis, I think? He stumbled slightly and drenched a woman and her dog in lemon water. Alice giggled uncontrollably and I had to stop her before the woman decided to send her vicious lap dog after us.

"God, I wish it had been fun, but I'm not like you. Sexy comes so naturally for you and I have to work for it and it really wasn't good at all and now I'm rambling!" I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I relaxed a little when I felt Alice rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"Tell me about it, just say what you feel. I won't judge," Alice promised, crossing her heart with a silly grin.

"Well, it was good at first, right? Kissing and touching and it was fabulous, I felt like a teenager again. But then it was like…"

"Like what?" prompted Alice.

"Like over," I finished, my cheeks betraying me once again.

"Oh my God, so he came early, didn't he!" Alice shrieked, covering her pouty mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" I hissed, lightly slapping her on the arm. "Why don't you just call my mother and tell her, too? No, it's not that he came early; it was just really boring for lack of better word. I thought it would be wild and hot, but it was more stiff and awkward."

"Did he go down on you?"

"Nope," I sighed sadly.

"Did he let you go down on him?"

"No."

"Holy shit, that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it'll probably get better, you know how Edward is, and he was probably just worried of making you feel degraded or some stupid bullshit like that," explained Alice at warp speed, instantly making me feel better.

"You think?"

"I know. I mean, he loves you so much; he just wants you to be comfortable. Just talk to him and tell him that it's okay to let loose, you know?" Alice reasoned. She motioned to the waiter one last time, gesturing for him to bring the bill. He smiled and scurried off into the restaurant leaving her with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're probably right, Ali. I'll just have to talk to him tonight and hopefully it'll be better. Anyways, besides that, I'm starting to get swamped in wedding details," I said, reaching into my bag to pull a notebook out onto the table. The cover was white satin, a present from Edward, intended to keep all wedding ideas in one place. Truth be told, I had no idea where i was going with this wedding. I had never been the type of little girl to sit and day dream about myself in a long white dress with a lace train, flowers in my hand; all this nuptial business was beyond me.

"That why you have me!" squealed Alice, whipping out her own notebook.

"Alice, I know you're my Maid of Honour, but I honestly can't let you do everything."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on doing everything, I was just going to give you a business card," explained Alice, placing a tiny rectangular card on the table in front of us

_Whitlock-Hale Events_

The elegant script was followed by a phone number and email.

"They're a brother and sister duo, really good from what I've heard. They haven't done any weddings, so far sticking with high profile events, but I'm sure for the right price they'd make an exception," Alice prattled on. The waiter tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him with a dazzling smile. He handed her the bill and a slip of paper, clearly his phone number written on it. She handed him her credit card and tucked his number into her bra with a wink, once again leaving him dumbfounded.

"One day, you're seriously going to injure some poor boy like that," I giggled, amused with the spastic boy running around inside the café.

"Sure, whatever, but he's not boyfriend material. He doesn't wow me. But anyways, about the planners, what do you think?"

"Uhm, I'm going to have to talk to Edward," I said. "But it sounds like a good idea, anything to get all of this pod of my plate. Oh, and by the way, one day you'll find the man of your dreams."

"I know," Alice replied wistfully as the waiter returned her card with a clumsy hand. "Let's go, Victoria Secret opened up a new store just down the road and you look super good in red."

I collected my things, shoving the satin book back into my black Kate Spade tote bag, walking over to my car. Just as I was about to drive off to follow Alice, my Blackberry buzzed with an incoming text, the smooth sounds of Micheal Buble floating from the speakers. Edward. I read the text quickly, a grin on my face the entire time, the familiar warm feeling bubbling in between my legs with anticipation.

** Miss you too, love. Cant wait for you tonight.**

I really hoped Victoria Secret stocked my size.

****

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it guys :) **

**I think at this point I can sorta get away with a T rating, but it will eventually be pretty M rated. I'll tell you ahead of time so you can skim over that stuff is its not really your thing. But for now, read on because its not going to get tooooo hot.**

**Please, please, pleaaaase review, they are my addiction! They keep me happy, which in turn keep me writing, which in turn keeps you interested/happy if you read this story. YAY FOR ENDLESS HAPPINESS! (shirtless jaspers/edwards/emmetts for all who review) ;)**

**I have the second chapter written out, but lets get some reviews first, so I know people are interested!**

**Oh, and dont favorite without reviewing, thanks!**


End file.
